mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Stauroteuthis
Stauroteuthis is not only a real creature, but pettamapossum's 2nd mascot, created long ago, well before the Modern Mascot Movement. Granted, he looked like crap back then, but eventually changes were made, and he was rendered cute, squishy, and much smaller. Summary Actual Name: Sir Tensis, but everbody calls him Stauroteuthis. He would object, if it weren't for his speech impediment. Species: Stauroteuthis syrtensis, aka the Glowing Sucker Octopus. Gender: Male, probably. Home: Kind of a trick question. We have no idea how deep his trench goes. Only he knows what it's like in there. He must have many shortcuts within, though because he can pop up in some strange places. Usually, he stays at Spot's Pond, Spond Region, to keep Spot from panicking and having a psychological meltdown. You'd be surprised how vulnerable he is to that. Stauroteuthis spends most of his time... you know... we're not sure what he's always doing in that trench down there. However, he loves festivals and social gatherings, and can usually be found there. He enjoys eating the nasty marine snow that floats along the deeper areas of Mascotia. He will consume Copepods, but only store-bought ones. And he was once the spokesmascot for Jellpo's highly-popular Cope-Cola product, but lost his job since nobody could understand a word he said. He did look cute in the Santa outfit, though. Personality Stauroteuthis is an extremely calm and caring cephalopod. He never gets in fights, and he is a bringer of peace. He is the only mascot that can calm Spot down from an enormous rant. He will befriend anyone, even if they are an arrogant, self-important dipnoi, or a stumbling, drunken crustacean. Along with his easygoing personality, he has even befriended his main predator, a blackdevil anglerfish by the name of... Blackdevil. However, Blackdevil still tries to eat Stauroteuthis, but the poor stupid fish could never catch up with Stauroteuthis' razor sharp intellect. I mean, if he can get outsmarted by Spot, really anyone could escape his maw. Despite the the great personality and large brain, ironically, Stauroteuthis has an awful speech impedement, making every word to come out of his mouth just a sheep-like bleat. Some mascotians can understand him, but no one knows how. Most mascots just play along. Spot's strange business ventures are very fun for Stauroteuthis. No matter how insane and idiotic the job, Stauroteuthis can't help but join along. He loves the wacky antics. He's a pretty good racer, too. His hobbies include sleeping, sudoku (Though he fills every space with 'Baaah!'), and tunicate gardening. Story No idea. He can't, or won't tell anyone. Nobody's interested anyway, and Stauroteuthis always lives in the moment. So it's thought. How else would he be so cheery? Stauroteuthis' age can only be guessed. He could be ancient, or only three years of age. There's no telling. Like most native Mascotian creatures, Octopuses such as Stauroteuthis are thought to have originated on a now destroyed planet that was known as Sol-3, or Earth. Relationships Cousin: *Grimpy aka Grimp O'Teuthis. Friends: *Spot *Phantom *Drunk Lobster *Blackdevil *Naudi *Frog *McSttupad *Bigbear *Bubba *George *Larry *Barry *Wispell *Advavi *Monk *Ceaphus *Staury *Terra *Bambi *Zippy *Pluto *Scribble *Jellpo *Spedge *Squiddy *Dumbo *Lil' Charlie *Moose *Mayor Phil Enemies: *None, really. He just avoids characters that are too dangerous or cruel. Avoids: *Fang (Not actually a bad mascot at all. But he is a skilled hunter, and Stauroteuthis is on the menu.) *Relucas (Just... keep... walking.) *Tadpole (They never hit it off, but they do tolerate each other.) *Hizu (That Stauroteuthis strangling fiend!) All the mascots missing from this list, he has simply yet to get to know better. He always welcomes newcomers with open arms. Terrifies: *Benthy Appearance In SpotQuest In SpotQuest, Stauroteuthis has been selected by the Sprite Spaunde as a vessel. As the wielder of Nauo stole away all of the Mascots chosen by the Sprites, Stauroteuthis avoided this by using his powers as the Sprite of Memories to seperate his soul from his body, which was stolen away in his place. Stauroteuthis' Spirit only held half of Spaunde's power, which was just enough to warp Spot to the Central Cave region and back. At the Sacred Pillar, Stauroteuthis explained the prophecy, the call of sprites, and the wielder of Nauo to Spot. Apparently he did a little ego-stroking in order to motivate the arrogant lungfish. Once Spot finally bested the Queen Grumpy Minnow that had Stauroteuthis' Body and the other half of Spaunde prisoner, Stauroteuthis was finally reunited with the rest of his power, which allowed him to warp Spot to the Sparklebrook region, where the Sprite Sarbruk was held prisoner by an unknown force. Stauroteuthis' other important roles include guarding the Sacred Pillar, providing a warp point, hosting the occasional game show, and making sure Spot is fully briefed on his mission. Trivia *Stauroteuthis kicks butt at Rock Band. He plays drums while Spot screws up the entire show via singing. This doesn't keep Stauroteuthis from playing with him. *Stauroteuthis loves pie. Not as much as Frog, but he's a competitor, nontheless. *His good friend Phantom acts as a translator. He and Phantom often share inside jokes in a series of bleats. *His cousin, Grimp O'teuthis, is less kind than him. Grimpy is a strange little dumbo octopus with an attitude, and a squeaky voice. *Stauroteuthis is an industrious worker and can have fun doing difficult or repetitive tasks, like making evil plushies, or decorating Christmas kelp. *As if to only make the gap between communication worse, he is a horrible speller. *Stauroteuthis will appear in the comic strip 'Possum Tails', under his stage name Sir Tensis. He will actually talk in the comics, but he will rarely do so. *Stauroteuthis was once interrogated by Hizu during his quest to find the source of Relucas' allergies. Upon being violently grasped by the Schiinian and raised to eye-level, Stauroteuthis simply squeaked and frantically flapped his tentacles all over the place until Hizu let him go. No one knows why Hizu didn't get insanely angry and kill him... Category:mascot Category:Aquatic Category:Benthic Category:Invertebrate Category:pettamapossum Category:Male Category:SpotQuest Category:Mascotian Category:Cephalopod Category:SpotQuest Sprite